Pokemon: Rise of Team Shadow
by Konig Der Lowen
Summary: A new Team Appears as Team Rocket moves to Unova and a new hero comes to the call as he helps the professer introduce new trainers. Yes i know everyon HATES OC's but i got bored and this is my first story i plan on sticking to it i need productive critisism please
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man in a brown fedora and brown waistcoat Hopped of a pidgeot outside of pallet town. He looked around and saw a few houses and a lab. Then the man walked towards the lab and stopped at the door. He looked around one more time before entering the lab. As the door shut behind him he turned and saw Pro. Oak.

Oak "Ahh I see you came my dear friend"

The Man spoke as if without failure "I would never miss a day like this, I remember my day a few years back myself"

Oak "Ahh yes I remember now please I need help getting these Pokémon out of my personal storage"

Oak handed The Man a piece of paper with the following list of pokemon: Eevee, Shinx, and Charmander.

The Man Replied "Ok Professor I've got it, I'll get them now"

As The Man walked to the door to the down stairs storage the Professor added quickly "oh and König don't forget I have your egg in the incubator"

König said "Oh I forgot about him I will get him afterwards….. Oh and Danke"

König entered the door and headed to the sections were he could find them, each section was by type and each type by alphabetical. König entered the fire section first and grabbed Charmander, second he went to the normal type and grabbed a Eevee, finally he Grabbed a Shinx. As he headed for the door there was a shuffling sound like something being put in a bag. König went to investigate near the bug types there he saw two figures in black, one turned and saw König and whispered to its companion who quickly tossed a Pokeball and an Abra appeared they turned to König and said "you've just witnessed the power of Team Shadow" and they quickly left with abra. König watched in astonishment as more than half of the pokemon in storage had been taken. Then he quickly turned up the stairs and found the Professor to inform him of the problem. Then after he set down the Pokeball's he went to the door and left the building. There he could think better on how to find these capers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Tsuchi smashed her alarm clock and covered her head with her pillow. As soon as she did here alarm clock went off again. Instantly Tsuchi sot out of bed because here alarm clock was broken in pieces on the floor. As she went to check out the clock it said "Chatot?" She knew that sound and looked at her Chatot. The day before her mother had got her Chatot because today she would be off on her journey. Tsuchi headed to here dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans white sneakers a Pikachu shirt with a jacket. Before she left here room she grabbed her bag and went down stairs. Before she left her house her mother caught her dead in her tracks.

"Tsuchi? Before you go can u get me the box in the closet?"

Tsuchi went to the closet and grabbed the box in there.

"Thanks, Tsuchi I want you to stay for a minute"

Tsuchi sat on the couch while her mother rummaged through the parcel. Quickly she pulled out 3 things. The handed Tsuchi a foldable bike, a Poketch, and an Xtransceiver.

"Here Tsuchi these where mine when I was a Pokemon Coordinator, Now I want my little girl to have these for her adventure"  
Tsuchi quickly put on the Xtransceiver and Poketch. Then stowed the bike in her bag.

"Thanks mom, I'll be off to Professor Oaks now"

With that Tsuchi left to go to the Professor's that's when she saw him the man in the brown fedora standing next to Kaze.

Mizu awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM and Mizu spent all night getting ready for here trip. She was to become a Pokemon trainer. As she got up her family's Espeon cam and greet her. She petted her Espeon on the head before getting in the shower. About 15 Min's later she came out with a pair of jeans on and a tank top. She stuck on a blue button up and a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her bag that had her Xtransceiver and bike in it. She went down stairs and was about to leave when her mother came to her. "Mizu I would like you to take Espeon with you" her mother explained "She's been depressed lately never using here physic powers on her toys, I think she senses you leaving" Mizu pondered on this and walked over to Espeon. "Espeon would you like to come with me?" she questioned Espeon looked at here with a sleepy gaze then stood. Its eyes seemed to glow with admiration and with that her mother handed Espeon's Pokeball to her and she left. As soon as she shut the door she saw the man in the brown fedora with Tsuchi and Kaze.

Kaze sat upon the roof watching the sunrise. He stayed up all night getting ready for his journey. He had always had a fiery passion to fly and hoped his starter could fly. He went to the tree that reaches his window on the second floor and felt for a grove in the tree. He found one and shimmed down the tree. He slid through the window and shut it behind him. He went to his bed and laid down. He was tired but anxiety was restless in him. He laid there for a bit and got up. His clock said 6 A.M. and he went to his closet and pulled on his hoody, jeans, and combat boots. He grabbed his grandfather's Katana and strapped it to his back then grabbed his bag. He went downstairs petted his Growlithe and went outside. He went to the shore and sat for a bit then turned around and saw the man with the Brown Fedora.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaze looked at the man in the fedora. Tsuchi and Mizu were there with him and no one knew him but he had an air of importance around him. "What is your name mister"? Kaze inquired. "König" said the stranger "who might you kids be"?

"I am Kaze" Kaze declared

"I am Mizu" replied Mizu

"I IS TSUCHI!" replied the short one Tsuchi

"I am König, nice to meet you all"

"Hey König" said Kaze "why are you here?"

"Well about 3 years ago I started my journey, and professor oak had asked me to help him but something terrible happened" he explained "I told him I would ride my Pidgeot to cities for research and my Bagon and Braviery need some practice"

Kaze Being a genius came up with an idea "Hey König, can I come with you to? We're going to get pokemon from the prof. soon"

"Well I don't know I should ask the prof. but I don't see why you can't, even though you'll slow me down" König spoke

König pointed to the lab and they filed in through the door. The Prof. was there personalizing each pokedex and setting out the pokemon with their poke balls a Shinx, Eevee, and a Charmander were on the table. The trio lined up together and the Prof. explained the fundaments of being a trainer and taking care of pokemon, then he let Kaze choose first. Kaze didn't hesitate on choosing Charmander. Next Mizu walked to the table and picked up the one she thought cutest. Finally Tsuchi chose the Shinx. Afterwards the Prof. gave each of them a pokedex and the left to go to Viridian City.


End file.
